


The Shop Brat Life- Bribes

by Princesszellie



Series: The Shop Brat Life [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Carshop!Au, Teen!Chuck, mechanic!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck learns the Becket's drive a hard bargin  OR- secret keeping comes at a price....</p>
<p>The Becket's are assholes. That is the point of the story. </p>
<p>Part 10/? of the Shop Brat Life series of one shots based on my life as the boss's kid at a large car dealership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shop Brat Life- Bribes

Chuck parked Striker towards the back of the lot and made his way casually, _quickly_ , but suave as hell to the service bays. He scouted the rows of cars for his Dad’s car and couldn’t find it in any of Herc’s usual favorite parking spots. Good. This might work yet.

Hands in his pockets, head up, and sun glasses on, he sauntered into the bay like he owned the place (which he did). He surveyed his kingdom for signs of his father. He was supposed to be out at some fancy lunch thing so he might make it…

“Hey Little Red!” an overly familiar voice called to him.

Ugh. Shit. Raleigh Becket. Chuck bristled at the pet name. God he fucking hated that. They would never _dare_ call him that if his father was around, so that was a good sign at least. He turned slowly and looked at the tall blond mechanic over the rims of his shades. “Wrong Becket.” He smirked.

Raleigh frowned slightly, oh that’s right, _he_ wasn’t the favorite any more. That was a blessing. “Well excuse me, your Daddy’s not here.”

“Good.” Chuck rounded back on his heels and headed for Yancy’s lift. He heard Raleigh following him but he ignored it.

Yancy was head and shoulders into the engine cavern of a large SUV. He had no idea that a shit storm was headed his way. He was innocently humming to the radio that was just barely audible over the sound of an air gun two bays down.

He looked up to reach for a rag and came face to face with Chuck Hansen. “Hi Yaaaaaaaancy,” He got Chuck’s most alluring smile. Yancy jumped six feet in surprise.

“Oh my god kid!” he exclaimed. Chuck stayed leaning on his elbows on the edge of the front fender and looked up at Yancy. Butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“Hi.” Chuck said again and made his smile bigger, “Whatcha doin?”

“I’m working obviously. What are you doing here, your Dad is out.” Yancy wiped his hands on his coveralls and eyed Charlie.

“So everyone keeps saying. I can’t just stop by to see everyone else?” Chuck put on his mock hurt tone and pouted.

Raleigh snorted, “No, you must want something.”

Chuck glared at him. Damn Raleigh and his perceptiveness. It was uncanny really, and starting to be a concern. “Maybe I do….”

“Oh god what did you do this time?” Yancy groaned.

Chuck’s deepening frown told the Becket’s that the kid had in fact done something despite the inevitable protest forming on those pursed lips.

“Guilty as charged.” Raleigh laughed, “And running from the law.”

“I am not!” Chuck exclaimed indignantly, “I just don’t think I need to bother Dad with it is all.” God damn these two stupid morons and their ability to piss him off. It wasn’t a big deal he just needed some…assistance.

The Becket brother’s shared a significant look and an eerily similar smile. “Come on Little Red, tell Uncle Raleigh and Uncle Yancy about your latest misadventure.” Raleigh purred leaning back against the lift.

“Don’t call me that!” Chuck hoped he’d accidently hit the button, then they would see who was laughing now wouldn’t they….  
  
He sighed. He _did_ come in here to get Yancy’s help; he would have to fess up to at least part of it. “Fine. I was driving to class this morning…”

“Were you late?” Yancy wanted all the facts, especially the ones that were _not_ going to be given to him out right.

Pause. “Maybe a little, yeah.” Chuck frowned again, “What does it matter?”

Yancy just smiled knowingly and waved him to continue. Speed would most certainly be a factor.

“Anyway, I passed this slow ass tractor pulling a hay wagon just before the blind hill and just as I got to the top of the hill I came face to face with the giant ass combine.” He hated living in the country sometimes, he really did.

They were giving him blank looks, great. “The combine. It’s huge. Takes up both lanes.”

“Oh. Trapped between the Titans.” Raleigh was conjuring the mental image of Striker being pancaked between the two much larger machines. He couldn’t say the picture didn’t please him on some deep dark level. He hated that fucking car.

Yancy was a bit more practical and was genuinely concerned about the Boss’s wild child, “Godzilla more like. So…what did you do?”

Chuck shrugged one shoulder. “I couldn’t go forward or reverse, _obviously_ , and I couldn’t pull into a drive way cause there weren’t any….sooooooo….” How could he make this less alarming, oh, yeah, “So we went off-roading.”

“You went…’off-roading’?” Raleigh was incredulous. “What are we talking here?”

“Um….” Chuck glanced nervously out the wide open shop doors and towards where Striker was mostly hidden in the back. Key word mostly. The long strip of mud along the sides as well as the plant matter stuck in her grill made her a tad conspicuous.

The Becket’s eyes followed his. “Holy shit Charlie.” Yancy laughed. “How fast we’re you going? Tell me the truth.”

“Like 55 or 60, I just reacted and gunned it off into the edge of the field.” His expression was totally unashamed. “But I think there’s something stuck up under the grill or dam, I crawled under at school but couldn’t get it out. Could we put it up on the lift and look?” Now was the time for some charm, and Charles Hansen could be charming as hell when the need arose. Like now.

Yancy glanced at Raleigh and stifled a smile. Cocky to cute in .5 seconds, typical Charlie. “Go get her…”

Chuck strolled off to fetch Striker confident he could pull this all off without Dad ever knowing. He would hit the wash bay on his way out; hose her off and _viola_ no one would ever know. He pulled Striker onto Raleigh’s lift (as Yancy’s still had the SUV on it) and they put her up.

Once Striker reached the top the three stepped under to survey the damage.

“Wow this is all sorts of special,” Raleigh commented dryly, reaching up and pulling a clump of weeds out from the airdam.

Chuck ignored him and removed vegetation from the undercarriage. Yancy looked for any issues, “What felt weird?”

“It was clunking when I stopped, and was sluggish turning left…” Chuck pulled a flowered vine off the rear axle and tossed at Raleigh in disgust. Raleigh just grinned at him stupidly like he did. How could his face be so damn irritating…

Yancy looked up into the left front wheel well and found the culprit. “Got it,” he pulled out a rather large stick that was stuck up in the suspension spring.

“Nice!” Chuck laughed, “That’s a biggie.” Yancy tossed it to him and he inspected it, swinging it like a sword.

By the time Striker was four on the floor again they had removed quite a pile of dead vegetable matter and they had heaped it up outside the bay door. “You really did some damage there kiddo.” Yancy said kicking the pile.

“A massacre.” Raleigh added smirking.

“It’s just plants. Geeze.” Chuck rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the help….”

“No problem, any time.” Yancy smiled sweetly.

Chuck brushed at the drying mud on Strikers face absently. He realized he was in a tricky spot all of a sudden. “Hey Yancy….” He called after the mechanic who was returning to his actual work.

Yancy grinned. Here we go. Time to pay the piper. “Yeah kid?”

This was going to be delicate work. “Can we…you know, keep this between us?”

“Hmm? How’s that?” Yancy gave him a blank look.

“You know….Can you not mention this to Dad?” Chuck looked down a little and fidgeted. He really didn’t need Herc to know that he was ramrodding Striker around again. He had already had the ‘its old and not capable of that shit’ lecture and he was afraid the follow up would involve a lack of privileges.

“Well now…that seems to me that it depends…” Yancy crossed his arms over his chest and looked Charlie up and down.

Chuck was starting to have a bad feeling about this, “Depends on what?” This could be so bad.

Raleigh and Yancy shared a look that made Chuck _very_ uncomfortable. “It seems to me a little compensation for my time and skills…”

“We are very busy…” Raleigh added.

Now he got where this was going, “Bullshit you are,” Chuck muttered pulling his wallet out of his pocket and riffling it for any cash. It was piddly sum. Shit. It would have to do. “I’ve got thirty bucks…that’s it.”

Yancy leaned forward a little to check that the little bastard wasn’t holding out on him, then snatched the cash from his hand. “It will do….this time.”

The look on the boy’s face was priceless, like he didn’t think that Yancy was serious about it. That was reward enough in itself. “Whatever. Just don’t tell Dad.” He muttered as he stalked off.

He and Raleigh had a good laugh as Chuck drove Striker down to the wash bay.

Tendo Choi walked over, “Hey Becket boys, I saw what you just did there.”

“You didn’t see nothin’ Tendo.” Raleigh mock threatened.

“You gonna keep Little Red’s secret?” Choi asked.

Yancy recounted the bills, it was _twenty-nine_ dollars that little brat. “Nah. His Daddy pays better.”  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I shudder to think about how much cash I wasted on greasing palms. Somehow Dad always found out about whatever it was I had so carefully tired to hide with my hard earned dollars. God the two techs the Becket's are based on were are conniving assholes. The two best techs i have ever known but total complete assholes. They happily took my paltry bribe money then ratted me out for more to my father. It was a vicious cycle I didn't break until recently. Now I just pay and don't need to explain to anyone why or what for. It's good to be an adult.
> 
> And yeah....I took one of my cars off roading of sorts and had a stick in the suspension issue that required....discretion . Which i did NOT receive. And I did the work myself, all I needed was ten minutes on the lift no questions asked....of course that is not how it ended. Bastards the lot of them.


End file.
